Many computing devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, include keyboards. Many keyboards include function keys (e.g., F1-F12), which may be arranged within a single row of keys on the keyboard. Some keyboards include an escape key and/or other keys (print screen, scroll lock, pause, etc.) in the same row. This row of keys may be referred to as a “function row.”